


lipstick, chateau

by sekai_tbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekai_tbh/pseuds/sekai_tbh
Summary: Jongin doesn’t pay too much attention to the exchange, focused on beating the crap out of Sehun’s video game character while the other is distracted. That is until both of them are laughing again, and he turns his head in interest in time to see Sehun smile, lips painted a crimson red, slightly smeared at the edges from where Jongin’s sister had some difficulty with the awkwardness of applying lipstick to someone else’s mouth.And he has to force out a laugh because he catches himself staring; can’t manage to tear his eyes away from Sehun’s mouth. When he does manage to move, it’s only to shuffle positions so the fact that he popped a fucking boner over his boyfriend wearing lipstick isn’t painfully obvious.or Sehun wears lipstick and Jongin gets turned on





	lipstick, chateau

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i felt like writing some good ol' fashioned porn so here it is lol blame sara for encouraging me to write this OTL
> 
> title courtesy of exo's lotto of course (im unoriginal when it comes to titles in case y'all haven't realized yet lol)
> 
> please read the tags before reading!
> 
> :D

It was just supposed to be a joke. A harmless, innocent act. Jongin’s sister was putting on makeup, getting ready for her upcoming date while Jongin and Sehun were playing videos games together in the other room, and she pauses to stare at the deep red lipstick in her hand, her mouth curving into a wicked grin as a thought occurs to her.

“Hey, Sehun,” She calls as she bursts suddenly into Jongin’s room, ignoring her little brother’s protests that she’s blocking the television as she crosses over to Sehun’s side. Sehun looks up, blinking his eyes at the elder who holds the lipstick out in front of him, “You should try this too, I bet you’ll look hot with the dark red contrasting with your light skin.”

She giggles and Sehun tilts his head, looking at the object with cautiousness before he laughs as well, his eyes crinkling up into crescents. He puts down his controller and sits up properly, his mouth puckering up in invitation and that’s all it was supposed to be, a curiosity; __a_ joke_.

Jongin doesn’t pay too much attention to the exchange, focused on beating the crap out of Sehun’s video game character while the other is distracted. That is until both of them are laughing again, and he turns his head in interest, in time to see Sehun smile, lips painted a crimson red, slightly smeared at the edges from where Jongin’s sister had some difficulty with the awkwardness of applying lipstick to someone else’s mouth.

And he has to force out a laugh because he catches himself staring; can’t manage to tear his eyes away from Sehun’s mouth. When he does manage to move, it’s only to shuffle positions so the fact that he popped a fucking __boner__  over his boyfriend wearing lipstick isn’t painfully obvious. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Sehun doesn’t get up immediately to go and clean the lipstick off like Jongin thought he would. So it just _stays there_  as Sehun picks up his controller and begins playing again, the red bright in Jongin’s peripheral vision, serving as a painful distraction. He unknowingly manages to catch Sehun idly rubbing his lips together every time and he can’t help but wonder what the texture of Sehun’s mouth would be like, if his lips would be softer than usual or if he’d taste differently.

He’s so lost in his own lewd imagination of _Sehun_ and _Sehun’s mouth_  that when his sister stands up to leave, announcing that her date had arrived, he jerks in surprise. Sehun looks at him with an eyebrow lifted before rolling off the bed after the older girl had gone. “I’ll be back. I’m going to take this off.” He explains, motioning to his mouth.

Jongin definitely doesn’t mean to whine pathetically at the idea, but he just can’t stop the sound from escaping his mouth. Sehun stops in the middle of the room and stares at him, a smirk slowly growing on his face.

“You _like_ this, don’t you,” It’s not a question, and even though Jongin wants to deny it, he’s been sporting a hard-on for the last ten minutes just thinking about it so he nods his head instead, accepting whatever mocking he’ll get from the younger for it.

“It looks, um, really good,” He mumbles. _Good_ is the understatement of the century. Sehun has always had an extra prettiness to him, with his soft, fair skin, lithe body, long blond hair, and pouty lips that only stand out more with them painted in bright red. “My sister was right, the red looks amazing on you.” He admits.

Sehun doesn’t say anything and turns around, heading towards the door. Jongin panics for a moment, thinking maybe he’s crossed a line, but he relaxes when Sehun merely shuts the door to his room, swiftly turning the lock before heading back and settling himself on Jongin’s lap.

“You’re hard,” Sehun states, grinding his ass down slowly against Jongin’s crotch, pulling a hiss out from Jongin’s clenched teeth, “You got turned on by lipstick. That’s kinky,” and he’s laughing now, but not in the mocking way Jongin expected. It’s bright, enthusiastic, and there’s a flush high on his cheeks, staining them a pretty shade of pink. Jongin snorts and leans forward, fitting their lips together in a kiss.

Jongin lets his tongue drag lightly against Sehun’s full bottom lip, not really detecting a taste to the lipstick. He presses into Sehun’s mouth when the younger opens it, letting their tongues meet and curl as he slips his hands under Sehun’s shirt, dragging his palms up and down the other’s back, only pausing to squeeze his sides firmly. Sehun pulls back slightly with a groan and Jongin looks up at him with hooded eyes, realizing that the lipstick is now smeared even more over Sehun’s mouth, more than likely leaving red on his own lips as well.

Sehun confirms this when he looks down and hums, swiping his thumb at the corner of Jongin’s mouth and pulling it away to reveal the red staining the pad of it. “Oops,” He mumbles but his voice is far from apologetic and Jongin finds that he doesn’t mind it in the least, especially not when Sehun leans down to place hot kisses against the side of his neck, inevitably leaving more red marks on his skin.

Jongin’s eyelashes flutter as he tilts his head to the side to give Sehun more access, sighing contently when Sehun drags his tongue over the thudding of his pulse, teeth nipping against the column of his neck. Sehun pauses, the tip of his nose nuzzling sweetly into the junction of Jongin’s shoulder and neck, hot breath sending shivers up the elder's spine.

“Jongin.”

“What?” Jongin asks, noticing how deep his own voice had become, how his blood was thrumming in his veins with desire. Sehun tongues at Jongin’s skin again, leaving behind a wet trail and making Jongin swallow roughly.

“Can I suck you off?” Sehun asks in such a casual manner like he’s asking about the weather or asking Jongin what he wants for dinner and Jongin almost chokes as he inhales sharply. He nods his head in response, not trusting himself to talk without his voice becoming unsteady, but he’s _pretty sure_ Sehun only asked to coax a reaction out of him because Jongin would never say no to a blow job from Sehun. And sure enough, his suspicions are affirmed when Sehun laughs quietly to himself before slipping off Jongin’s lap and lowering himself onto his knees in between Jongin’s open thighs. Jongin watches curiously as Sehun places his hand in his pocket and pulls out the small gold tube of lipstick from earlier.

“Your sister told me to keep it; said it fits me better than her,” Sehun whispers in explanation to Jongin’s silent question. He smiles and uncaps the lipstick before grabbing Jongin’s right hand and pressing the tube against his palm, his head tilting back and lips puckering slightly as he looks up at the elder from under his lashes.

Jongin’s brain short-circuits when he realizes what Sehun wants him to do and he takes a deep breath as his fingers slowly close around the object. He tries to steady his shaking hand as he presses the tip of the lipstick against Sehun’s lower lip, slowing running it across the flesh before moving onto the younger’s upper lip. Sehun presses his lips together after Jongin moves his hand back, and when Sehun smiles up at him, Jongin feels he managed to do a passable job of painting Sehun’s mouth a pretty red all over again. Then again, he figures his own mistakes won’t matter much considering Sehun’s mouth still had smudge marks courteous of their previous kissing.

Jongin finds himself mesmerized once more as he watches Sehun reach over to pop open the button to his jeans and drag the zipper down. Jongin lifts his hips off from the bed to help the younger pull his jeans down his thighs and off his legs, leaving Jongin in just his white t-shirt and boxers.

Sehun's always been a tease and this time is no exception as he cups his hand around the front of Jongin's boxers, his thumb circling the wet patch left in the material from Jongin's leaking cock. Jongin's hips lift at the contact, seeking more friction and his eyes squeeze shut, a soft whimper escaping his lips.

Sehun's ruby lips curl into a smirk as he continues his ministrations, rubbing the fabric against Jongin's arousal, nearly driving the other insane. He leans down until his mouth is hovering just centimeters away from the tip of Jongin's cock, and Jongin can feel the warmth of the other's mouth, the damp exhale of his breath. Sehun lowers completely and kisses Jongin's cock over the fabric, and Jongin's teeth dig into his bottom lip because Sehun is _so_ close yet _so_ far, the sensation still muted by the fabric and he fists the blanket to try and keep some sort of semblance to control.

Sehun presses down harder, ignoring Jongin’s whimper, and pulls back after a few seconds, tilting his head to the side as he admires the red lip print he's left on Jongin's boxers. Jongin's eyes flutter open and he looks down, immediately noticing what Sehun is looking at and he can't help the jolt of excitement it sends coursing through his veins, his cock twitching in its confines. Sehun easily sees Jongin's bodily reaction and he audibly moans, a wave of heat quickly pooling in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly teasing didn't seem fun anymore; he wanted Jongin's cock in his mouth _now_.

There's a sense of urgency in Sehun's movements as he goes to pull off Jongin’s boxers, his fingers immediately wrapping around the base of Jongin’s cock to hold it steady as he presses a sweet kiss to the tip, staining it red. He opens his mouth and lets his tongue press against the slit, shifting to give kittenish licks to the sensitive head, the sensation causing Jongin to squirm.

" _Fuck_ , Sehun," Jongin growls lowly, hips jerking unconsciously upwards when Sehun squeezes his fingers a bit more firmly, his mouth finally lowering to envelope the other's cock in wet heat.

Sehun sinks down on Jongin's cock until he reaches his fingers only to draw back slowly, hollowing his cheeks to create a delicious suction as he goes. He starts a relatively slow pace, bobbing his head up and down and pressing his tongue against the underside. He releases the head of Jongin's cock when a slick _pop_ , turning his head to the side to press wet kisses along the shaft, eyes flicking up to look at Jongin when the other lets out a guttural groan, and he lets out a whimper of his own when he sees how __wrecked__ Jongin looks. The elder's mouth hangs open, hot puffs of breath escaping his lips, his pupils blown with lust, skin flushed and hair matted to his forehead with sweat.

Jongin reaches down to stroke Sehun's blond locks back away from his face, carding his fingers through the silky strands. Sehun makes a small, pleased sound in the back of his throat as he leans into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering as he whispers, " _Fuck my mouth_."

The fingers in Sehun's hair tighten at the words, Jongin's eyes darkening significantly as he looks at Sehun, taking in the smudged lipstick on the younger's mouth, the blush settled on his cheeks. "How do you want it?" He asks, voice deep and filled with desire that it sends a shiver through Sehun's body.

"Rough." Sehun mewls, bumping his cheek against the tip of Jongin's cock, smearing precome across his skin. "I want you to fist my hair and use my mouth. I want you to come down my throat."

" _Jesus_ ," Jongin groans. He climbs to his feet, his free hand settling on the base of his cock to angle it against Sehun's lips. Sehun's mouth immediately drops open, and Jongin wastes no time in thrusting into the wet heat. Sehun breathes unevenly through his nose as his throat constricts, muscles twitching and convulsing as he swallows around Jongin, eyes falling shut.

Jongin gives Sehun’s hair a firm tug, pulling out a little whine from the younger and the sound sends pleasant vibrations down his length. Jongin bites down on his lip as Sehun follows the guidance of his hand easily, moving just enough that he must still feel the slight tug of his hair, but doesn’t give any complaints about Jongin moving his head up and down as he thrusts in and instead presses his tongue against the underside of the cock in his mouth, lapping at the head when he gets the chance to.

Soon Jongin was full on face-fucking Sehun, letting his unbridled lust run free and Sehun takes it all effortlessly, every thrust of Jongin’s hips. Red is smeared all along the slick surface of his skin, and Jongin pants unevenly as he stares down at Sehun. Sehun opens his eyes and immediately meets Jongin eyes, their gazes locking and Jongin feels pleasure flooding his senses at Sehun’s dark red lips wrapped around his cock, the little whimpers the other is making, and the dazed look in his dark eyes.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jongin moans lowly, pace quickly becoming unsteady, “Sehun, you look so wrecked, so beautiful. You’re so good for me, baby boy, always so good.” Sehun hums at the praise, his throat working around Jongin once more and Jongin’s hips stutter, “ _Fuck _,__ I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come.”

Jongin groans, throwing his head back as he comes and spills into Sehun’s awaiting mouth. The younger swallows down as much as he can, some spilling past his lips and dribbling down his chin. Jongin’s head lolls back down when his orgasm finally finishes, and he’s definitely not prepared to look at Sehun with come covering his face, hair in complete disarray from being held in Jongin’s fingers, eyes hooded and lipstick smeared on his mouth; a delightful, sinful mess.

He falls onto his own knees, one hand reaching to pull down the waistband of Sehun’s sweats and boxers while the other wraps around the base of Sehun’s cock. Not deterred by the come still staining Sehun’s face, Jongin leans in to kiss the younger as he begins stroking up and down his length. He can taste the bitterness of his own release on Sehun’s tongue but isn’t bothered in the slightest, rather, he licks deeper, rubbing their tongues together hungrily and sucking on Sehun’s lower lip.

It isn’t long before Sehun’s releasing breathy little moans against his mouth, hips fucking up into the tight ring of Jongin’s fist. He groans, short and clipped, hiding his face against Jongin’s shoulder when Jongin thumbs at the head of his cock and whispers beautiful words into his ear. When Sehun comes, it’s with a whine, nails digging into Jongin’s shoulders in an attempt to ground himself, leaving behind crescent marks before he slumps against the elder’s chest, heavy pants leaving his lips as he finishes.

Jongin readjusts Sehun’s clothes and plants a soft kiss on the boy’s temple, mumbling against the skin, “We should go to the store later and get you some other lipstick colors.”

Sehun laughs and nods his head, eyes slipping shut and humming contently as Jongin rubs his back soothingly.

Hours later when Jongin’s sister returns home from her date and finds Jongin and Sehun cooking dinner in the kitchen, she doesn’t mention the stray lipstick stain on Jongin’s neck and instead just smiles to herself before excusing herself to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed lol
> 
> -
> 
> contact me!
> 
> twitter - @sekai_tbh


End file.
